1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to window and similar panel assemblies for installation in a rough opening of an enclosing wall exposed to different temperature conditions at the opposite sides thereof.
The invention particularly relates to a horizontally movable, rolling or sliding window assembly. More particularly, the invention embodies a multi-purpose or combination type of window assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction of buildings and the like, it is usually desirable to provide a window assembly which may be installed as a unit when the building is constructed and which is relatively simple and economical to manufacture and assemble. It is also desirable to provide as many like parts as possible and to secure such parts together with a minimum of fastening devices and labor. It is generally desirable that such window assemblies provide some means for the ready installation and removal of additional panels, such as storm panels and screens.
Generally, in prior art constructions, a window assembly is of a particular fixed type, i.e. single-glazed, double-glazed, thermal, non-thermal, etc. Some window assemblies provide removable storm sashes and/or screen panels. Usually, removal is from the exterior although a few constructions provide for interior removal.
Metal windows or various combinations of metal and plastic windows have a number of advantages over wooden windows. The high thermal conductivity of metals, such as aluminum, is probably the most undesirable property limiting their substitution for wood. To solve the problem of thermal conductivity from exterior exposed surfaces to interior exposed surfaces a wide variety of insulated windows or the like have been constructed. In most of these, the thermal circuit is broken by a plastic member inserted between metal members at the critical locations. A number of these constructions are rather complicated, requiring a number of different plastic and metal parts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,857 illustrates one of the more complicated types of insulated windows with movable sash. In such window, the insulating frame member of each sash includes webs defining the respective lateral surface of the sash frame and flanges extending therefrom and having free marginal portions interlocking with the metal sash frame member to space the latter from the web and to cooperate with the web and the metal frame member in defining cavities therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,354 is illustrative of a type of window assembly which provides an exterior frame of extruded members, so formed that header and sill pieces are alike, that jamb pieces are alike. The interior frame is similarly constructed. Once installed, locking strips may be removed so that the interior frame and the glass panels from the exterior frame may be removed from the interior side of the window assembly.
The present invention provides a window system which has a number of advantages over the prior art constructions, including a reduction in components and uniformity of extrusions, glass and other parts.
The instant invention provides a horizontally rolling window system employing a minimum of extruded frame members for fabricating a variety of window combinations. A basic window construction is provided which may be quickly and easily converted to a variety of types of windows either at the plant, at a subsequent location, or even on the job by the ultimate installer.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent from a reading of the description and drawings hereinafter.